Le temps d'un weekend
by Glasgow
Summary: Après de longs mois d'un flirt "virtuel" les deux hommes se rencontrent enfin. Lestrade/Moriarty. Fluffy


Allez, puisque la dernière fois j'ai été méchante avec eux (et avec vous^^ ) voici un petit OS pour me rattraper. Beaucoup de tendresse et une fin heureuse cette fois ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Planté devant la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel, Lestrade fixait sans réellement le voir le château d'Edimburgh. Il s'agissait là d'un spectacle magnifique, d'autant plus sublimé par le ciel d'un bleu resplendissant et le policier en avait bien profité à son arrivée. A présent pourtant il était irrémédiablement perdu dans ses pensées, à réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait réellement là, à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'enfuir sans se retourner.

Tout avait commencé par un banal sms. Enfin, pas si banal si l'on considérait l'auteur dudit texto. Moriarty qui le narguait parce que pour la énième fois il avait eu besoin de l'assistance de Sherlock pour un meurtre justement commandité par la némésis du détective. A la lecture de ces mots franchement moqueurs, le DI avait grogné. Il avait bien assez d'un sociopathe égocentrique dans sa vie. Il n'avait donc pas répondu mais avait tenté en revanche de tracer le numéro du portable. En vain évidemment, Moriarty n'était pas stupide. Numéro inconnu, portable prépayé, rien de tangible. Le soir venu, Lestrade après avoir reçu des félicitations de la part de son supérieur pour ses brillantes déductions – il ne parlait plus de Sherlock depuis longtemps, cela insupportait tant celui-ci que les grosses huiles du Yard – sur concernant ce crime sordide, il avait rapidement oublié l'humiliation. La force de l'habitude probablement.

Les jours suivants les sms avaient continué. Au début il les avait ignorés avant finalement, sans trop savoir pourquoi rétrospectivement, de répondre. A sa décharge, ce soir-là il était seul chez lui, à ruminer sa solitude perpétuelle. C'était souvent ainsi. Eternel célibataire, il n'avait jamais consacré de temps à ses amours pas plus qu'à ses quelques amis et avait fini par en perdre la plupart. Quelques collègues bienveillants, encore que les regards énamourés que lui adressait perpétuellement Donovan étaient fatigants à force, des connaissances, Sherlock… Une vie sociale des plus mornes. Et la découverte récente de la liaison entre Holmes et son colocataire n'avait rien arrangé. Si même un type aussi insupportable et égoïste que Sherlock parvenait à vivre une histoire d'amour alors que lui-même en semblait incapable ne le faisait que se sentir encore plus minable. Alors l'hypothèse d'un lien, aussi petit soit-il, avec quelqu'un l'avait attiré plus que de raison. Il avait donc envoyé quelques mots au criminel.

Au départ il se contentait d'un message une fois de temps en temps, un contenu absolument banal. Puis les contacts s'étaient faits plus réguliers, les propos échangés un peu plus personnels, tant d'un côté que de l'autre. Lestrade s'était alors surpris à attendre chaque jour ces "conversations". Le soleil en quelque sorte de ses journées si vides de sens en dehors de son travail. Et lorsqu'ils avaient sans plus de cérémonie entreprit de flirter, il n'en n'avait pas été surpris, tout s'étant enchaîné tellement naturellement. Dans ces moments-là il ne lui était pas difficile d'oublier l'identité de son interlocuteur. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela aurait bien changé ? Qu'il cesse cette étrange correspondance n'aurait pas permis pour autant de mettre plus facilement la main sur le criminel. Parce que malgré tout il continuait à le traquer conjointement à Sherlock. Il restait policier avant tout…

Quelques mois plus tard une étape supplémentaire avait été franchie. Lors d'un dimanche après-midi pluvieux où il se morfondait devant quelques programmes télé abrutissants, Moriarty l'avait appelé. En direct les mots avaient été plus difficiles à trouver, la conversation empreinte de longs blancs gênés. Pourtant en raccrochant Lestrade s'était senti plus vivant que jamais. Les semaines suivantes, les appels s'étaient succédés, les échanges devenant rapidement naturels. A nouveau le même procédé, d'abord des sujets banals abordés avec une sorte de retenue, puis le flirt avait refait son apparition. Et chaque fois le policier en ressentait un plaisir coupable dont il était peu à peu devenu accro. Cette sensation de transgresser les règles, ses propres fondements, était excitante. Au moins autant que les propos eux-mêmes.

Et quelques jours plus tôt Moriarty avait eu l'audace de lui proposer une rencontre. Sur le coup l'inspecteur avait éclaté de rire puis, comprenant que c'était sérieux, avait failli raccrocher. Quelques sms ou coups de fil, ok. Il pouvait toujours se persuader que l'autre homme n'était pas dans le pays, même si c'était absurde. Mais le voir et ne rien faire contre lui, non ! Là c'était trop. Pourtant, écoutant Moriarty brosser le portrait de ce rendez-vous clandestin, il avait dû reconnaître que c'était tentant, très tentant. Et sa libido en sommeil depuis si longtemps avait achevé de le convaincre. Et moins d'une heure plus tard le criminel rappelait avec le nom d'un hôtel où il leur avait réservé une chambre sous un pseudonyme quelconque. Il avait choisi Edimburgh, certain que là-bas ils pourraient s'afficher sans risque

Et le voilà dans cette chambre à attendre l'homme qui était en train de bouleverser toute sa vie. Les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse à son esprit. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Devait-il vraiment attendre Moriarty ou fuir au contraire ? Sa raison lui hurlait de partir le plus loin possible et de jeter ce portable de malheur par lequel tout avait commencé. Mais au fond il savait bien qu'il ne le ferait pas. Une part de lui était heureuse d'être là. Une part de lui qui ne cessait de grandir malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

Il frissonna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer dans son dos, pourtant il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il ne bougea pas davantage lorsque des pas légers se rapprochèrent de lui. Il savait de toute façon de qui il s'agissait.

L'homme s'arrêta derrière lui et le détailla un instant en soupirant de contentement, trouvant la vision tout particulièrement à son goût. Ce n'était pas une surprise bien sûr. Après avoir commencer à bavarder avec lui par message interposé, il l'avait suivi à plusieurs reprises, ce qui lui avait rapidement permis de remarquer qu'en plus d'être un homme tout particulièrement intelligent, même si Sherlock semblait tellement en douter, le DI était également tout à fait séduisant. Et l'homme qu'il avait à présent devant les yeux lui plaisait comme convenu. Ainsi ce qui avait débuté comme un jeu pour lui prenait désormais un sens inattendu, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Décidément ce week-end s'annonçait des plus intéressants.

Lestrade ferma les yeux, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres tandis que deux bras parfaitement étrangers l'étreignaient avec tendresse. Et ses doutes s'envolèrent instantanément. Peu importe les conséquences, il était exactement à sa place à cet instant. Après quelques minutes il se retourna et dévisagea celui qu'il ne savait pas comment considérer – compagnon, amant, simple divertissement ? nul importance – et le fixa un moment. Son regard était franc et aucune trace de la froideur qu'il avait craint y trouver étant donné sa réputation. En face de lui se tenait un simple homme très certainement en proie aux mêmes questionnements que lui. Cela le rassura, non pas qu'il ait craint que cette rencontre n'était rien d'autre qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir l'abattre, et lui donna le courage d'amorcer l'étape suivante.

Tout du long depuis le début de leur étrange relation c'était Moriarty qui avait tenu les rênes, provoqué chaque avancée, aujourd'hui il voulait prendre le pouvoir. Sans plus de cérémonie il attira l'autre au plus près et posa d'autorité ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un instant le criminel resta figé, trop surpris par les actes du DI. Il pensait le connaître, il pensait avoir tout prévu… Eh bien il était satisfait de s'être trompé. Et Lestrade n'en devenait que plus intéressant. Très vite il répondit au baiser et soupira de contentement lorsqu'il se retrouva acculé contre le mur. Pourtant l'échange demeurait étrangement doux, ils avaient conclu une bien drôle de pacte et avait tout le week-end pour s'aimer, autant donc qu'ils prennent leur temps, qu'ils savourent. Quitter Londres n'avait pas été une sinécure, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre et ces quelques moments à deux ne se représenteraient très certainement pas de sitôt, mieux valait en profiter. Et quelle meilleure façon de le faire qu'en se découvrant lentement, tranquillement ?

THE END.


End file.
